1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to a thermally conductive structure and a manufacturing method thereof, in particular, to a thermally conductive structure of a light emitting diode (LED) and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
Following technology's continuous development and progress, electronic elements have being developed toward a trend of small size and lightweight. Taking LED as example, since of many merits such as superior illumination, longer lifespan, more power conservation and environmental friendliness, LED has being comprehensively applied by the industries in the fields of electronic devices. However, the most notable factor influencing the lifespan of LED is a working atmosphere of appropriate temperature, under which the LEDs can be operated with an optimal performance. Accordingly, the inventor takes LED's cooling as a studying issue for the present case.
A thermally conductive structure of LED according to the prior art mainly includes a substrate, an insulating layer, an electrically conductive layer and a plurality of LEDs. The insulating layer is formed on a surface of the substrate. The electrically conductive layer that is formed on the insulating layer is electrically separated from the substrate and has a first electrode and a second electrode. The plural LEDs arranged on the insulating layer respectively have a first leg electrically connected to the first electrode and a second leg electrically connected to the second electrode. Thereby, a thermally conductive structure of LED is thus constituted.
When this thermally conductive structure of LED is being used, electricity passes through the first and second electrodes of the LEDs. Then, the LEDs generate light and heat, from which the light is irradiated, while the heat is conducted to the substrate via the insulating layer. Finally, the substrate dissipates the all heat generated from the LEDs.
However, in terms of practical application, the thermally conductive structure of LED according to prior arts still has several shortcomings needed to be solved. Most importantly, since the thermally conductive speed of the substrate is too slow to reach an effective cooling, the cooling performance of the LED is thus influenced, further lowering the lifespan of the LED.
After a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relatively academic principles, the inventor has finally proposed the present invention that is designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the prior arts significantly.